


Yearning

by vanishinghitchhiker



Category: Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Introspection, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishinghitchhiker/pseuds/vanishinghitchhiker
Summary: Posted on Tumblr a few years ago, finally adding it here. Prompt: Lorana, Yearning. Thrass' POV.





	Yearning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaclynhyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclynhyde/gifts).



By the time Lorana had awoken from her healing trance, Thrass had already dug their way out of the rubble and faced the judgement of her people. To them he’s worse than a stranger: his words carried no weight to defend the deeds of his brother, and he lacked the political knowledge to justify those of Lorana’s former master. Despite his attempts to explain their own actions, Dreadnaught Five was theirs and theirs alone.

He envied her coping skills. If his own people had imprisoned—exiled—him unjustly, he would have been… furious. Horrified. Hurt and despairing and shattered. Certainly she must have felt such things, somewhere deep within herself; yet the only sign she ever showed on the surface was an occasional melancholy. Instead, Lorana was calm, meditative. And she remained a stable influence when the isolation proved too much for him, when at last he saw his hope for rescue as the futility it was.

If being a Jedi was what gave her that compassion, her deep capacity for peace, Thrass wasn’t willing to jeopardize that. No matter his own selfish desires, he couldn’t risk burdening her with some forbidden attachment.


End file.
